My Saviour
by PailyJemilyHarto
Summary: An adaption of what I would want to happen in the season 4 finale. Purely Paily with a little Spoby. My first fanfic so if its bad just let me know.
1. Prologue - Alternatives

My Saviour

Prologue – Alternate ending

Disclaimer – I do not own any Pretty Little Liars characters (unfortunately), that is Marlene King's job. Also, this is my first fanfic so sorry if its terrible. Rated T for some language and violence.

Everything is happening to fast, yet it seems to take forever for my mind to take in what's happening. Aria's crying, Hanna's crying, Alison's crying, even Spencer is crying, but I'm not. All I can think about is what I said to Paige. Not the fact that me and my best friends could die or that we are annoyingly close to finding out who A is. None of that matters when you think you're going to die. "Goodbye". The last words I told the love of my life as I left her to breakdown on the front porch of my house. There was no way to tell her I was sorry, or that I didn't mean it, or that I love her with all my heart. Well at least I didn't consider what could and probably would happen by running off.

All of a sudden I am brought back by the horrifying sounds of Hannah screaming at A. Everything is blurry and I'm lying on… The floor? How did I get here? I look up slowly and with hesitation, and I am met with the cold, evil, soulless eyes that belonged to none other than Mike! He was A? Holy shit! Wait, where is everyone? I look over to find them all looking at me like I was in need of hel-omg there's a knife to my throat. Fear. The best way to describe how I was feeling. Fear. Worry. Anxiety. All of a sudden the last person I expected to see comes through the door to the rooftop. Paige. No. This can't be happening! "Paige! Get out of here now, he'll kill you! Please, just run, I love you." I scream, loud as my voice can be. Brown orbs meet tear stained chestnut, but not for long, as out of the blue she runs toward A with all her might and knocks him down. Hanna quickly throws the gun to Paige who shoots Mike square in the face but not before looking at Aria and whispering "I have to do this".

Bang! Mike is dead. One gunshot to the head. Blood everywhere. I'm scared. Confused. I look over to Paige and she is staring at me, eyes full of despair. I didn't understand why, well not until I looked down at Paige's chest to see a large knife, deep in her abdomen.

Yeh so I ended that on a cliff hanger, I know people hate it and stuff but I think this chapter could do with one lol. 1st chapter will be up soon.


	2. Why Her?

My Saviour

Chapter 1 – Why Her?

Disclaimer – I do not own any Pretty Little Liars characters (unfortunately), that is Marlene King's job. Also, this is my first fanfic so sorry if its terrible. Rated T for some language and violence.

A walk to a run. A run to a sprint. I make my way over to Paige as fast as I can, not paying any attention to the girls who are making sure that Mike is dead. Fucking dick! How dare he hurt my Paige!

"Paige, stay with me please!" I cry as Paige collapses into my arms. "I l-l-love y-y-ou Em" she replied. "Just let me go." It came out as barely a whisper. "No fucking way Paige, I love you! I want us to grow old and have kids together and-" her lips met mine in a gentle, weak but passionate kiss. Fireworks went off and electricity sparked through my veins. We were shortly interrupted by the paramedics who whisked her away.

15 minutes later

"I NEED TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED!" I scream, making the nurse flinch and the girls look at me with sympathetic glances. "Come one Em, Toby will be here soon, he will find out what happened." Spencer said, immediantly calming me down. Toby was my best friend and confident (Paige is aswell, but that's different). As if on cue, Toby ran into the ER, his steel toe boots thud. Thud. Thudding acroos the well sterilised floor, and Spencer ran into his arms and starded to cry. They both quickly kissed and walked over to me, but not before glaring at Alison, who stared down at the floor in disappointment. "How is she?" Toby asked, concern evident on his face. "I don't know" I cried, "they won't tell me anything" It only took one sentence to send Toby running towards the reception desk. He immediently turned around however, at the sound of the doctor behind us. "Paige McCullers?" I walk over immediently followed by Toby, Spencer, Alison and the others. "How is she?" I say. "Well, she suffered major bleeding in her chest and we lost a lot of blood. Just 2 millimeters over and it would have gone straight through her heart. Instead, she could walk out of here in a couple weeks!" I cry with happiness and look over to see my friends crying. The only one not crying was Alison. She had a small smile on her face, "go get your girl" she whispered, and with those words I ran into her arms. Suddenly the dorrs of the ER slammed open and Ella, Byron, Victoria, Peter, Ashley, Mom, Dad an-Shit. Paige's dad is here. Here marches over to me, anger, no fury, flowing from his body. He reaches me but keeps walking forcing me to back into the wall, "You did this. Its all your fault and you will pay!" and for the second time today, the cold steel of a large knife was pressed against my throat.

I know, another cliffhanger. Im beginning to enjoy them lots, as much as I hate readin them in other peoples stories lol! 2nd chapter will be up tomorrow and sorry for how short the chapters are. x


	3. Not Expected

My Saviour

Chapter 2 – Not Expected

Disclaimer – I do not own any Pretty Little Liars characters (unfortunately), that is Marlene King's job. Also, this is my first fanfic so sorry if its terrible. Rated T for some language and violence.

_Shit. Paige's dad is here. Here marches over to me, anger, no fury, flowing from his body. He reaches me but keeps walking forcing me to back into the wall, "You did this. It's all your fault and you will pay!" and for the second time today, the cold steel of a large knife was pressed against my throat._

"LET HER GO NOW!" My mom screamed, more than likely deafening everyone in the room. Tears were rolling down my face, my mascara's practically all over my face right now and I can't see anything, there is too many tears. "Nick, just let her go. This isn't her fault." Ashley, Ella, Victoria and all my friends pretty much said it at exactly the same time. "Nick, just let her go!" Alison said, crying. All the parents gasped and looked at her. They hadn't even noticed she was here yet! Nick was now staring at my family and friends "No, I'll never. My daughter was kidnapped and nearly killed because of her. Hell, she could have died today. She did this, she hurt my daughter, she made her fucking gay!" That was the last straw. With everyone staring, I grabbed the knife and threw it across the room, but not before landing a powerful punch, square in the face. Nick fell to the floor and my mom opened her arms, expecting me to run into them, but I wasn't quite finished yet. I leaned into his face and spoke, quiet but loud enough for everyone to hear. "Look asshole, everything Paige has done was her decision, it just happened to be about saving me from a man that I have been threatened by for ages! Oh and when you go to prison for this, and your put into a cell with another man, do something for me. When a man comes for you, in the middle of the night, play along, maybe you'll be turned gay, not like Paige, she just loves me." I did something then that no one expected. I stood up, brought my leg back and kicked him in the balls. Three times. "I LOVE YOUR LIVE WITH IT!" I scream, I guessed by the flinches of everyone watching that I must have inherited my volume from my mother. I walk away and my parents expected me to come to them but I only had two people I needed to talk to. "Ella, Byron. We all need to tell you something." Spencer, Aria, Hanna and Alison join around me, Spencer wrapping her arms around Aria who is crying. Alison spoke up. "Ever since my last Halloween I had been getting texts from someone called A. It was him who tried to kill me in the night. After that he moved on to threatening all of us. The car accident. The bell tower. Every bad thing that happened was constructed by something called The A Team. A group of people that hated us. In this group were Mona, Melissa, Lucas, Toby and Spencer even worked as double agents in there, but that's another story. It was all constructed by someone called big A. That was Mike and he tried to kill us on that tower and stabbed Paige. I'm sorry but Paige had to shoot him, saving all of us in the process. He didn't make it." Ella and Byron simply hugged us all and walked away, telling Aria to come home when she can. Beeeeeeeeeeeeep. A pager was sent of throughout the entire hospital coming from none other than the hospital room of Paige McCullers.

I'm just gonna keep writing with cliff-hangers lol 3rd chapter will be on tomorrow. x


	4. Confession

My Saviour

Chapter 3 – Confession

Disclaimer – I do not own any Pretty Little Liars characters (unfortunately), that is Marlene King's job. Also, this is my first fanfic so sorry if its terrible. Rated T for some language and violence.

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeep. A pager was sent of throughout the entire hospital coming from none other than the hospital room of Paige McCullers._

I start running towards Paige's hospital room as fast as I could, anything could have happened to her. Sobbing as I sprinted, I raced through corridor after corridor until I found the source of the noise. Doctors and nurses were all around her and I couldn't see anything but one of the doctors moving around her. What is he doing? Oh my god, is he doing CPR?! The nurses were telling me to stop but frankly, It was impossible to find a fuck at that moment. I barged into the door and shoved past the shouting doctors, nearly throwing one on the floor. I expected to see her dead or dying but no. There she was. I was staring at her, and she was staring back. She was awake! Tears were cascading down her face and as soon as I saw them, I enveloped her into a hug and she sobbed into my chest, the doctor simply watching us with one of those "awwwww!" faces. After a few minutes I pulled up a chair and simply sat beside Paige and squeezing her hand. The doctor could clearly see that I wasn't going to move. "I don't wish to sound rude, but who might you be?" I immediately answered. "Emily Fields, Paige's girlfriend!" Paige looked at me, teary eyes, she had the happiest face I think I'd ever seen. "Ms McCullers, are you aware of what happened to you tonight?" Paige nodded "Stabbed by a psycho, saved by my girlfriend, who could forget?" I looked at Paige with an apologetic face, and she squeezed my hand in response. "Well, you have responded well to medication and you will be out in a week or 2 but you will need someone to look after you for at least 4-6 months." "I could do it, she can stay with my family so she wouldn't be alone ever and I'd look after her really well." I suggested, smiling at Paige. "I couldn't see why not. But you would have to have your parents permission of course. They are the ones in the big group yes? Also the one you injured from the group won't be released anytime soon, you have a good kick on you by the way! Feel free to page me if you need anything Ms McCullers." And with that she left. As soon as she was gone, I looked straight at Paige. "Paige, im so so sorry about all the stuff I said, just we were in danger and I didn't want you hurt or-" She bent down and silenced me with a passionate and emotional kiss that only broke apart when we needed to breathe desperately. "Paige McCullers, will you do me the honour of being my girlfriend?" Paige simply nodded her head and kissed me again. "Now how about we have some visitors, everyone is dying to know how you are?" "Ok. But we need to talk to Ali."

Bit of a cliff-hanger there as usual lol. 4th chapter up soon. x


End file.
